


trying

by teavious



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/pseuds/teavious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-assed things are Ronan’s thing, but not when it comes to Gansey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying

You can feel his hands exploring your skin, seeing his mind working something out, fitting pieces of you with something he might have learnt from all the books, from all the teachers. But then you crash onto his lips and he stops doing all of that and all that his being can feel is you and you and you, and you might just as well devour him whole.

But he stops you and looks at you with those eyes that say ‘I know something you don’t know’ and you feel alarmed and a little bit bitter that the kiss hasn’t lasted longer. Because Gansey is back to his self, cautious and alarmed, looking for the perfect time, the perfect decision.

But if you learnt something in your life, that is that the perfection he craves for doesn’t exist, that there’s only now and only once and reckless is just another name for living. The hands that he tries to put between the two of you are a small impediment in face of need and desire, and Gansey gives up as easily as a paper crane during rain. Your hands are on his neck and you could so easily break him, so easily prove him wrong, but instead he proves you mad through every kiss, through every linger of his breath over your cheek.

And yes, maybe you’re mad, but he is as well, for loving you, for playing with the fire that awaits to be ignited in your blood. He is already trying to get off your shirt and his arms knock into your ribcage, the place too crumpled, your heartbeats too loud, the trembling of your bones too obvious.

It’s too much, too fast, but still too little.

You want all of him and you want him to want the same thing too. He kisses you like you’re the best thing that happened to him and you forget about this as well.

Gansey is here and you are here and entangled like that, you two are so much more than the usual duo, than your usual selves, and you feel like if you get some more kisses like the first one, you could take on the world.

Maybe even find dead kings, but still alive, or maybe just making Gansey your king instead.

He drops his head on your shoulders just as you were busy with his belt, and you know you have to stop. It seems impossible, like all the things you have already done for him, but you do this as well. He tells you ‘I love you, Roran’ but it sounds like an apology and you know that this is it. That his kisses are just thanks and his touches just assurances.

You curse under your breath, but go for his lips again, and you resume what he just interrupted. Half-assed things are your thing, but not when it comes to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the first book in this series. And yeah, I KNOW what happens, but do I look like I care?
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://teavious.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
